


It's me.

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, M/M, One Shot, Romance, marco is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Marco is actually alive and Jean isn't immediately ecstatic? (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's me.

"Jean.. I,It's me..."

The phrase that smacked Jean like a brick. Made his heart crash into his stomach. Made him so dizzy he felt like he was about to pass out.

That man wasn't supposed to be standing there in front of him. He should be dead, long gone and in a much better place. Marco shouldn't be here.

Jean had spend the past year mourning, begging for Marco to come back or at least speak to him somehow. This isn't what he asked for, or at least not what he really wanted.

Marco shouldn't be standing in front of him, half of his face scarred and one arm missing. His eyes still had their angelic sparkle of hope and innocence. His voice was the same serene tune that songbirds coveted. And that killed Jean inside.

"Marco.." He choked, stumbling back. He began to hyperventilate, staggering as he struggled to get a full breath in. "O,Oh my god.. I, I can't breathe.. I,I.. N,No, this, this isn't happening.."

Everyone was staring now, as if they weren't already. Jean was a wreck, losing his balance and grabbing onto anything he could.

Marco was quick to grab his friend's shoulders, guiding him to the nearest chair. Sitting beside him, he rubbed his back, "Jean, Jean, close your eyes, just close them." Jean complied fairly easily, closing his eyes and then putting his palms over them.

"Alright, good. Okay, just slow down your breathing for me? Can you do that?" He soothed, speaking slowly and softly.

The other male let out a choked grunt of affirmation and tried to take deep breaths, trembling slightly.

Marco proceeded to stroke his back gently, "I'm guessing you want me to explain, yeah?"

Another affirmative grunt.

"Okay..." He let out a soft sigh, "I was, uh, in a coma, for a few months. When I woke up, there was this crazy lady, I guess running tests or something. Hanji, that's her name. Apparently she found me, realized I was still alive. She's a scientist or something, fascinated with the titans, so when she finds people who are practically dead, like I was, she brings them in and tries to revive them. She keeps it a secret though, guess the capital wouldn't really enjoy that. So, long story short.. I'm uh, alive."

Jean let out a long, shaky breath, "You're alive.." He confirmed, still reeling.

"I waited every day for the all-clear to go see you. I just wanted to see you and let you know I'm alright. I'm really sorry, Jean." He said softly, watching his friend closely.

Finally, Jean peeled his hands from his face and looked up at the man. "I,I'm so glad you're okay.." He said shakily, slowly sitting up. He carefully reached up, his hand trembling as he culled the male's cheek. "I will never lose you again." He breathed before pulling him into a deep kiss which Marco eagerly returned.

"And I'll never leave you again." He whispered back, once they parted.


End file.
